1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a portable pipe outer diameter-chamfering apparatus with improved weldability which chamfers the edge of a pipe to weld a cutting pipe, and more particularly a portable pipe chamfering apparatus capable of easily chamfering pipes with various diameters in a simple structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the welding of pipes, the cutting surfaces of the pipes have to be chamfered. However, the work of chamfering a cutting pipe at the bottom is performed by engaging pipes with a conventional chamfering apparatus and thus the work can be easily performed. However, the chamfering work on the cutting surface of pipes in which pipes have been already installed in the course of performing the piping work is very difficult.
That is, during the plant piping work, pipes with various diameters are placed in elevated places. Therefore, the pipe chamfering work using a tool such as a portable grinder does not provide a regular chamfered angle and is performed while rotating grinder along the cutting surface of the pipes. Therefore, the work is difficult and the work is performed at elevated places, the working environment thereby becomes poor.
In addition, when the chamfering work is performed by installing a portable automatic chamfering apparatus on the cutting surface of the pipes, a chamfering apparatus with various sizes is provided depending on the diameters of the pipes and then a chamfering apparatus suitable for the diameter of pipes must be selected and used. Thus, the work of chamfering the cutting surface of the pipes during the plant work using a pipe chamfering apparatus may be difficult.
That is, when a grinder with a free rotation and angle adjustment is used for the chamfering work on the cutting surface of the pipes, a regular chamfered angle is not guaranteed and the worker has to perform the work while rotating the grinder along the outer diameter of the pipe one by one. Therefore, the work efficiency decreases and the work may be dangerous.
Meanwhile, when the chamfering work on the cutting surface of the pipe is automatically performed, the chamfering apparatus must be replaced in compliance with the diameter of the pipe. Therefore, there are problems that several kinds of chamfering apparatuses must be provided in compliance with the diameter of the pipe, and such automatic chamfering apparatuses cannot be easily used to perform the work in elevated places.